Quest Barrossa Maps 2
Quest Guide by: '' ''PalliatoF, Silver, _Irrelevance, Hazz and Homeomorphic. Imported by guzzguzz to this wiki site This quest can be broken down into 4 separate parts: 1) Find the heart of the vampire in the Barrossa Inn 2) Find the heart of Hufus the vampire AND the Talisman of Passing on his dead body 3) Once you have done 2) talk to the Dracolich that will nicely give you a third heart of vampire and exchange the Talisman of Passing for the key of the Lathander Temple 4) Enter the Lathander Temple and finish the quest otherwise you must redo at least part 2 and 3 to get the Lathander Temple key again Sad The Loot: * Dandy the Dynamite Badger (fun but useless in almost every quest) * Wickken Magic Gem: Cast Mind Blank, Premonition and Protection from Spells 2/Day * Level 30 Weapon Upgrade * Level 35 Weapon Upgrade * Champion Horse ** That's all !... Monsters encountered in part 1, 2, and 3: * Vlad Bats: ** Insane AB (100+), hit hard, use knockdown on you, aura of fear, can be grappled. vulnerable to every spell but could not instantly kill them with wail or finger of death. * Archers (Vladenmordung): ** Nasty attacks that can blind you. they heal once and can't be pick pocketed. vulnerable to everything too but no instant death either. * Vampiric Halflings: ** Insane AB (110), very fast, crippling attacks (decreases dexterity), can't be dominated, can't be Knock Downed, can't be pick pocketed, heal twice, can be grappled but there are slingers that have ranged attacks, they are vulnerable to everything too but no instant death. Those are a real pain to kill !!! * Dynamite Badgers: ** Immune to fire, lots of hit points, can't be pick pocketed, heal twice, can't be grappled or Dominated, but at least vulnerable to Wail ! * Random hooded priests with scythe: ** they can't be grappled but are not very tough. Part 1: Inside the Inn, find the key to the lower level in a room on a corpse. In the lower level there is a coffin where is the heart you want, guarded by 2 spiders that are immune to magic. They don't do much damage so I could kill them with damage from shields. Part 2: Exit the first map of Barrossa on the left side, kill the badgers and vampiric halflings and enter a cave on the right side of the map. Down this cave you will find the key to Hufus's house. Return to the surface and up a hill you will find Hufus house guarded by more badgers and vampiric halflings. Once you enter the small house you meet Hufus, badgers an vampiric halflings. It's a hard fight because Hufus is immune to Time Stop, he hits hard and has good damage reductions and immunities so while he pounds at you even the shields do almost no damage to him. He can't be grappled and heals once. On his body you find the Talisman of Passage and his death unlocks a door in his room. Open this door to go down in the basement, here you can get his heart guarded by halflings and badgers, you also find the Figurine of Power Dandy the Dynamite Badger here. Part 3: when you exit the basement of Hufus's house you arrive in the map of the Lathander Temple (which can be accessed from the starting map of Barrossa). Speak to the peaceful Dracolich to get the last vampire heart you need, and to exchange the Talisman of Passing for the Lathander Temple Key by opening a big red floating diamond. Part 4: This is where it becomes hard Smile I could solo the quest so far but in this temple things get worse. There are elementals (not very scary), there are undead flying monsters that level drain and that are immune to Time Stop, and there is a boss at the end that is a real nightmare to kill !!! I died ten times trying to kill him and that's when I received help from some high gods of the server. He is immune to Time Stop, he spams a dozen or so Greater Ruins for 1000+ damage each time, he literally fills the room with Blade Barriers that deal 300 damage each time you cross one, then he uses petrifying gaze attacks that you can't do anything against (protection for this is bugged on customs), and then he heals wayyyyy too many times. It was worse than fighting a GGDI. If you can defeat this monstrosity you gain............. the right to exit the Lathander Temple and continue the quest.... It is quite straightforward after this, you keep collecting vampire hearts that are used as keys to open doors further along. At one point you go in a shadow plane where you face Vlad's beast form, that you can kill only if you uses his heart on him otherwise he is immortal. (it is like in Fae when you use the hammer on the gem to kill Brude) Of course this monstrosity heals 7 times, can't be pick pocketed or grappled and deals loads of damage... And it's not over! Eventually you will meet Vlad and kill him, and that's when you get the Weapon Upgrades (hurray !!.. hem well or not...), after this you meet a guy in a holy place that gives you the Champion's Horse token. I don't know why you would want to do this quest given that it is insanely hard and long for a very meager result since the loot is laughable in comparison to the difficulty level (I think it is harder and longer than Sceirion, it reminds me of Kawanami, but at least in Kawanami there is good loot at the end. Verdict: Complete waste of time unless you really want the Champion Horse. _Irrelevance Just did this with the aid of Jinx and Bluegrass Visigoth. Things to mention - Spawns later on heal a lot, this makes the quest so much longer especially cos there undead, ergo, crit proof: * Badgers - crit proof * Halfings - heals several times, hard to hit, use darkness. * Vlad's brides - tough things which heal like a bajillion (5 or 6) times. Bosses wise: Vlad in Beast Form, in Vlad's room - mage required unless you're an uber god or have one ready. Doesn't hit hard but very tough for melees Vlad himself, in Demi Shadow Plane. Not as tough, has several bats and spawns in there with him though which makes is a little less straightforward. Hazz Having a slippery rogue in the party helps alot in many parts of the quest. Silver Slippery caltrops will immobilize the badgers, the undead vlad bats, the little halfling vampires, and a few other mobs there including that psycho ruin spammer Jusko Heskith (or whatever his name is - the guy in part 4 of PalliatoF's excellent quest log) And when the mobs can't move, they don't heal (for the most part anyway)